Dandelions: 1000 XMen: 1
by Rogue-XoX
Summary: UPDATED! They have ovecome many evils but there is one that may be beyone their strength: dandelions. Can the X-Men succeed?
1. It begins

Dandelions: 1000   X-Men: 1

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men characters._**

****

**_This story is written with a bit of help from my friends.  We've been having a lot of fun with it.  It is written mostly by me, and it is my first fic so please review and don't be too harsh.  Thanks and enjoy!  Oh ya, and beware this may cause odd behavior around dandelions, mostly hysterical laughter and the incredible need to pluck them._**

**~* thoughts *~**

_psychically transmitted thought_

Chapter 1 

            _"All X-Men please report to the war room."  _The professor's voice shot through everyone's heads like a bullet.  Each X-Man sighed and stopped their activities, upset by the interruption in their momentary freedom.  Multiple thoughts projected _"I thought we weren't working this weekend," _but they all responded to the professor's call anyway.

            "I'm sorry to ruin everyone's plans," the professor began once everyone had entered the room, "but I've been noticing lately how the team is not getting along very well.  I have decided to give you a task so you may learn to work as a team without the constant fighting."

            "What is this task Professor?" asked Jean in hopes it could be done quickly so her plan of a picnic with Scott could be salvaged.

            "Oh nothing hard," said the professor with a hint of a smirk beginning to grow on his face, "I simply want you, as a team, to rid our lawn of all those pesky dandelions.  They keep growing and I don't want to risk our privacy by hiring a gardener to treat the lawn."

            "Dat don' soun' to hard," said Gambit while shuffling a deck of cards absent-mindedly, "All Gambit have t' do is charge de flowers, an' problem solved."

            "Ah yes, that reminds me.  There will be no use of powers in this task.  You will only be allowed to use your hands and these."  The professor gave each X-Man some gardening tools and smiled as they began to exit the room frowning.  "And I will be monitoring you progress so don't try to sneak away or do nothing." Logan let out a low grow at that comment.

****

**_*** Outside ***_**

            Cyclops immediately took charge or the disgruntled X-Men.  "OK, the quicker we start, the quicker we can all return to our previous plans."  He smiled over at Jean. "So, let's just get this over with.  The professor gave me a list of the teams.  Rogue, Beast, Gambit, you will be taking the North Lawn.

            "You telling me I hav t' work with this moron!!" exclaimed Rogue pointing toward Gambit who had a rather large grin across his face.

 "That would be what the list says.  Me, Jean, and…"

_"Cyclops!  There will be no changing of the teams."_

"and Wolverine will be taking the South Lawn.  Storm, Iceman, Colossus, you will be taking the West Lawn.   Nightcrawler, Archangel, Jubilee, you will be taking to East Lawn."


	2. The flowers are laughing

Dandelions: 1000   X-Men: 1

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men characters._**

****

**_I'm not all that great with accents yet…so if they're a little off please forgive me.  This is my first fic remember.  And again caution this fiction might cause odd behavior in the presence of dandelions._**

**~* thoughts *~**

_psychically transmitted thought_

Chapter 2 

****

**_***Outside With Team 1: Rogue, Gambit, and Beast***_**

****

****"Ain't this the most wonderful weekend evah!" Rogue was not impressed with the professor task, "Ah was gonna go t' the mall with Storm, an' now Ah'm stuck here pickin stupid dandelions with the swamp rat grinnin at me." Rogue continued to rant for a while longer until Beast cut her off.

"This is not how I was planning on spending my time either, my friend, but none the less we are here.  I believe we should make good of our situation and perhaps it will not be so terrible."

"Gambit tink dis not be so bad.  Could be worse.  Tink 'bout it chere, y' could be on a team wit Cyclops."  Gambit looked around and pondered the professor's threat.  "Y' really tink de professor watchin us?"

"Don' know Cajun.  Why don' ya find out?"  Rogue snickered to herself as Gambit found a group of flowers.  Rogue thought to herself ~***this should be good*~**, as she watched thinking of the punishment Gambit was sure to receive.

"I do not think that would be a wise action…" advised Beast in vain, as Gambit was already in attack stance and ignoring all except for the flowers in front of him. ****

With the grace of a feline Gambit stalked the little yellow puffball, his quarry shivering in the wind.  His eyes gleamed, red irises burning on their ebony backdrop.  All was silent as a tumbleweed of grass blew between them.  Quick as a flash the card was out and surrounded in a pinkish glow.  He seemed afraid the flower would creep away, and refused to move his eyes from it to make sure it didn't get the chance.  The card flew toward the helpless weed.  There was a small explosion and a sizzle hiss before the innocent plant shriveled into a black pit.

Gambit grinned when after a moment nothing happened.  Seeming to have escapes the promised punishment he pulled out more cards.  The flowers seemed to huddle together for protection forming a hostile defense.  Unexpectedly Gambit dropped to the ground.

"AAHHH!!  DE FLOWERS! DERE LAUGHIN AT ME!  MAKE DEM STOP!"

Rogue and Beast doubled over with laughter as the Cajun writhed on the ground.


	3. Teamwork

Dandelions: 1000   X-Men: 1

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men characters._**

****

**_As this story progresses things seem to be getting weirder…I hope everyone likes it.  Please read and review, and again be warned this may cause odd behavior toward dandelions._**

**~* thoughts *~**

_psychically transmitted thought_

Chapter 3 

****

**_***Outside With Team 2: Cyclops, Jean, and Wolverine***_**

****

            **~* Teamwork!  We need to pick dandelions to improve our teamwork!  Now he is right, we do need help, but what in the world is picking weeds going to do to fix anything?  I was supposed to go to the beach with Jean for a nice day alone.  I have our lunch made and everything, but no, now I have to spend my day pulling weeds and watching Wolverine flirt with Jean!  If she needs help I can help her!  He's just using that as his excuse to stare at her backside.  Anyone!  The professor could have put me on a team with _anyone_, and he forces me to work with _Wolverine.  _You know, I might be able to work with him, if Jean weren't here.   THIS IS NOT FUNNY PROFESSOR!!  What did I do to deserve this? *~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*Snikt*

            "I think this would go faster if I just use these."  Logan grinned from ear to ear while he chopped of the tops of all dandelions within distance of his claws.

            "Logan, that's not going to work.  They'll grow right back.  You have to pull them out so you get the roots."  Said Jean completely unimpressed.

            "Oh, no problem Darlin'.  I can get the roots."  With a swift swipe of his claws Wolverine dug out the roots of the weed.  He also took a rather large chunk out of the lawn.

            "Uh Logan, I think the professor wanted to keep the lawn though."  

Jean looked disapprovingly at the gaping hole in the ground.  She then turned trying to find where Scott had gone.  She saw him several feet away, and could tell he was pining to himself. 

**~* He could at least try to get along*~  **Jean sighed to herself.  **~* He's acting like this is the worst punishment in the world.  If he just came over here, and we worked together, then we could probably still salvage our plans. *~ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

            **~* Alright, alright, out of sight out of mind.  Think of something else…something happy. *~**

*pick… pick… pick… pick*

            **~* You know given the chance I'll bet these dandelions could take over the world.  They have the numbers.  All they need is a base…and a leader. *~**

*pick… pick… pick, pick… PICK… RIP*


	4. Momma had a baby

Dandelions: 1000   X-Men: 1

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men characters._**

****

**_Hope everyone's enjoying the story, and don't forget dandelions are not our friends._**

Chapter 4 

****

**_***Outside With Team 3: Storm, Colossus, and Iceman***_**

****

            "Well, I guess this isn't too bad.  It could be worse, right?  At least we're just pulling weeds, rather then anything hard. With a little oomph I could even make this fun."  Iceman looked at the plants trying to figure out how to make this into a game.  After a few moments he suddenly plucked a dandelion and started to grin.

            "Got an idea?" asked Colossus unsure of what the outcome would be.

            "Hee, hee, hee!  I have quite the idea."  Iceman positioned the flower in his hand and checked it to make sure the position was just right.  "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  Iceman looked at the decapitated flower and giggled like a little schoolgirl before running towards another group of flowers and repeating what he'd just done.

            "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off.  Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            "What is he doing?" Storm walked over to Colossus and they both watched Iceman running around taking the heads off the flowers one by one.

            "I believe he has found a way to make this fun."

            "Well, we will allow him to continue as long as he doesn't interfere with us doing our work."  They then, of course, went to work but were inevitably interrupted by Iceman who was not content to play his game solo.

            "Come on you two!  Try it!  It's fun!"

            "I am not interested."  Storm ignored him and continued to work.

            "Colossus please!"  Iceman gave a pleading look that couldn't be refused.

            "Alright.  What am I to do?"

            "Just do what I do."  He picked another dandelion and watched as Colossus mirrored his action.  "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            Colossus repeated the rhyme and popped of the head of the dandelion while saying the corresponding word exactly like Iceman.  He found it strangely… fun and exciting.  He quickly picked another flower and another and popped their tops while saying the phrase.


	5. AHHH thwunk

Dandelions: 1000   X-Men: 1

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men characters._**

****

**_Thanks to everyone who has sent me reviews!  Keep reading, keep reviewing, and enjoy!  Oh yes…and beware of the dandelions!!_**

Chapter 5 

****

**_***Outside With Team 4: Nightcrawler, Jubilee, and Archangel***_**

****

* Bamf *       * Rip*

            * Bamf *       * Rip *

            * Bamf *       * Rip *

            "Nightcrawler do you mind?"  Archangel wasn't impressed with the pathetic task before them.  "I don't see why we have to do this.  Couldn't we just have a danger room session on teamwork?  I'm sure that would be more substantial then this."

            "Well obviously that wasn't working."  Jubilee replied while working diligently at getting rid of the patch of dandelions before her.  "I think the prof just wanted us to do something less destructive to see if we can be civilized for once.  Like seriously, think about it.  We work while destroying stuff, and we can't go a day without trashing the house.  And most of the times we trash the house it's because of some petty argument."

            Archangel and Nightcrawler stopped and stared.  They then looked to each other as if for an answer that neither had.  They were beyond shocked at Jubilee's suddenly rational behavior.

            "I believe she is right,"  said Nightcrawler who had stopped bamfing to join the discussion,  "We must learn to be gentle, and how to work as a team without the aid of destruction.  We cannot simply destroy whenever things go wrong.  Also I do not believe this is a hard task.  It is actually quite fun.  How can it be bad if we get to spend the whole day outside on a beautiful day smelling the sweet spring air?  Enjoy it, we will not be getting work like this again for a while."

            "Ugh!  Spring air? Teamwork task?  Professor just doesn't want to pay for a gardener.  I'm not doing this. If professor wants the lawn weeded he can get professionals.  We're supposed to be fighters!"

            Archangel spread his wings and lifted up into the air.  He continued to rise until at the right height, then he started to fly away.  Jubilee and Nightcrawler watched his form shrink into the sky then went back to work.

            "AHHHHHH!!"

* THWUNK*

            They looked up at the strange noise that sounded strangely like someone just shot a bird out of the sky.

            "And that's why you don't mess with the prof."  Jubilee shook her head and continued pulling weeds unruffled by the sound.


	6. Oh what a world!

Dandelions: 1000   X-Men: 1

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men characters._**

****

**_Thanks to everyone who has sent me reviews!  Keep reading, keep reviewing, and enjoy, and remember I'm not too good with accents yet! Ah yes and beware of the dandelions!  I'm on to them…no one else may know about their scheme but I do. Ack! No! They're coming!_**

**~*thoughts*~**

Chapter 6 

****

**_***Outside With Team 1: Rogue, Gambit, and Beast***_**

            Beast sat alone holding a single dandelion.

            "A world within a world, Oh how thine beautiful petals do shimmer in the sunlight, completely unaware that the plague know as weed whacking shall descend upon you.  In a reality filled with hate and destruction you stand-alone and create your paradise in a home of powdered yellowness.  Why?!  Why can't we co-exist?!  Forgive me, this execution is not of my own choosing."

"Hank?  What are ya doin?"  Rogue looked skeptically at the furry blue beast that was staring sadly at a decapitated flower.

            "Oh nothing, I was simply commenting on the melancholy behind killing another life form."

            "Uh huh…sure."  Rogue backed away slowly deciding to find a spot far away from Beast.  She kept walking until she found Gambit who was muttering French curses under his breath.  She approached him trying to hold back the laughter threatening to escape.

            "What's wrong Cajun?  Th' flowers laughin' at ya again?"  She began to giggle as Gambit scowled at her.

            "Non chere, Gambit just stabbed himself wit de stupid tool."

            At this Rogue could hold back no longer.  Gambit went back to work thoroughly embarrassed.

            **~* Gambit no good wit gardenin'.  De one ting he can't do, and the professor decide to do dat as a task.  An' he even have de decency to put me on a team wit Rogue so she can laugh.  Dis is not good for Gambit's reputation. *~**

Once she regained control of her laughter Rogue spoke.  "Aw, lighten up Sugah!  It ain't so bad, at least yoah winnin' now.  That'll teach them t' laugh at ya."

            "Gambit doin' betta den you.  You haven't pulled a single weed.  So tell me chere, what da professor gonna do when he find out you not workin'?"

            Rogue stopped laughing and glared at the smirk on Gambit's face.

            "Your gonna get it swamp rat!"

            With that she pulled out a bunch of dandelions shoving them at Gambit's grin.__


	7. Recruitment

Dandelions: 1000   X-Men: 1

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men characters._**

****

**_I hope everyone's enjoying this insanity.  Keep reading and keep reviewing and any suggestions you have for me are welcome._**

**~*thoughts*~**

Chapter 7 

****

**_***Outside With Team 1: Cyclops, Jean, and Wolverine***_**

****

****

            **~* This is a wonderful idea *~  **

Cyclops ran around gathering armfuls of dandelions.

**~* The flowers will listen to me.  They have no free will, and they're not strong enough to disobey.  I'll gather them all, there must be millions of them.  Together we'll be unstoppable.  I will use them as my minions.  I'll have them get Wolverine first, then we'll take over the mansion, and then… THE WORLD. *~ **

Cyclops continued to gather as many flowers as he could while laughing maniacally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Snikt *

"Hmm, this is surprisingly fun.  Who knew pulling weeds could be this great."

            Wolverine ran around using his claws to rip the weeds from the earth.  He left a long line of destruction behind him.

            "Wolverine!  Stop!  You're destroying the lawn!"  Jean was becoming extremely frustrated with the two men she had been assigned to work with.  Wolverine had destroyed about half the lawn and Cyclops was running around with a constantly growing bunch of dandelions laughing like a mad man.  She was beginning to wonder what Cyclops was doing.  Jean walked over to him and sat down.  She reached to pull out a dandelion when Cyclops seized her wrist.

            "NO!  Don't touch them!  They're mine!  You can't have them!"

            "Scott I was just going to help you pull some.  The quicker we kill all these weeds, the quicker we can return to our original plans."

            "KILL THEM!  NO!  DON'T HURT THEM!"  Cyclops attacked Jean making sure she couldn't get near the flowers.  "Don't you dare hurt them.  They're going to work for me.  Go AWAY!"

            Cyclops brought his hand up to his glasses, which were already surrounded in a red glow.  Jean backed away from him slowly before starting into a run.  She was careful to avoid stepping on dandelions lest Cyclops zap her for it.


	8. and it's head popped off

Dandelions: 1000   X-Men: 1

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men characters._**

****

**_Keep sending me reviews, and keep reading!  And now the insanity continues…_**

**~* thoughts *~**

Chapter 8 

****

**_***Outside With Team 3: Storm, Colossus, and Iceman***_**

****

            "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off.  Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off.  Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off.  Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off.  Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off.  Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off.  Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off.  Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off.  Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off.  Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off.  Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            **~* I really wish they'd stop doing that *~  **Storm thought to herself.  Iceman and Colossus had been running around decapitating every dandelion in sight.  She wouldn't have minded if they hadn't been repeating the same stupid line over and over again.  Storm usually found gardening relaxing but now was very close to popping off her teammates heads.

                        "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off.  Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            "Will you two stop it!"

             "Aw come on Storm, it's fun.  You'll like it.  Just try."  Iceman gave her a puppy dog look but she was far too angry with him for the look to have any effect.  Storm couldn't take anymore of them destroying her peace.

            "I do not think Storm wants to join us Iceman."

            "Oh well, that leaves more for us.  Come on, there's a whole bunch of dandelions over there."

            They ran off leaving Storm alone.  Storm watched them run to the yellow weeds like kids to candy.  She sighed to herself before returning to work.  She suddenly stopped and looked around realizing that the guys had destroyed every dandelion in their section, leaving the heads everywhere.


	9. Bamf Rip

Dandelions: 1000   X-Men: 1

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men characters._**

****

**_Sorry it's been so long…I've had a mental block, my muse has gone to Ireland, but now I'm back and have more insanity for you. I hope you all enjoy, and keep reading and reviewing. _**

**~* thoughts *~**

Chapter 9 

****

**_***Outside With Team 4: Jubilee, Archangel, and Nightcrawler***_**

****

****

****

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

**            ~* Wow and they think I'm sprung*~  **Jubilee watched as Nightcrawler bamfed around the lawn pulling weeds.  She wondered how they could yell at her for being hyper while Nightcrawler was obviously worse.  Finishing the section she was at Jubilee moved on to the next.

* BAMF *

            "AHHH! DON'T DO THAT!!"  Jubilee screamed at the blue elf that appeared right in front of her, dangerously close to her face.

            "Oops sorry, I was not watching.  I just looked to a yellow patch and went there.  I did not realize you would be there as well."

            "Well watch it! …Or you know…don't.  I've finished my section and I don't want to do Archangel's.  What happened to him anyway?  Whatever.  You have fun.  I'm going inside."

            "I would be glad to do another section.  This is too much fun to stop."

            Jubilee went into the house while Nightcrawler resumed his excessive bamfing.

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*****


	10. My little puffy friends

Dandelions: 1000   X-Men: 1

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men characters._**

****

**_Read, review, and enjoy!_**

**~*thoughts*~**

Chapter 10 

****

**_***Outside With Team 1: Rogue, Gambit, and Beast***_**

****

****Beast looked at the completely green lawn before him.  He gaped at the lack of anything yellow, his hopes fading.  Beast began to sob, realizing none of his little puffy friends had survived.

            "WHY?!  How could such a thing be done?  Why must we destroy that which has no defenses, that which is simply misunderstood?  Is that not what the X-Men stand for?  Saving those that are being prosecuted for simply being different and misunderstood?  This I do not understand.  We preach kindness but bring cruelty.  Oh cruel, cruel world why must you taunt us so!  Why must things be so unfair!"

            Beast continued to sob; all his hopes lost.  Then suddenly he was hit with a thought.

            "NO!  I will not despair.  This is but one small piece of a very large lawn.  There may still be more of my lovely yellow friends that cry out for my help.  I must find them and save then from those that seek to end their existence.  I shall away to preserve the life of those that cannot save themselves."

            Beast ran away towards another part of the lawn, driven by the need to save his newfound friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Gambit sat in the shade of a tree holding a single dandelion, plucking the petals one at a time and watching Rogue.

            **~* She love me; She hate me; She want t'kick my ass; She want all three*~**

            "Gambit!"  Rogue's voice brought Gambit's thoughts back to the real world.  "What in th' world are ya doin'?  Aren't ya supposed to be helping me?  Or are ya just gonna sit there an sulk?"

            "Dere notin to help you wit, Chere, it's useless.  Dey will jus keep comin.  Dere's too many.  You pick dem and tink dey gone, but when you turn around dey be right back.  Dey sprout sooner den you can pull dem.  It's impossible, simply impossible."

            Gambit's eyes began to glow as he stared at the flowers seeming to be waiting for them to prove his theory.  Rogue was fed up.  Beast had been sobbing as she weeded his section as well as her own and now she was well into Gambit's.  She decided that if she had to be stuck weeding Gambit's part of the lawn she might as well have fun with the flower phobic Cajun.


	11. Snikt

Dandelions: 1000   X-Men: 1

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men characters._**

****

**_Read, review, and enjoy!  If anyone has any ideas they'd like to see feel free to suggest them to me…I can't guarantee that they will appear but  it would be nice to have more ideas…I'm kinda running low. _**

**~*thoughts*~**

Chapter 11 

****

**_***Outside With Team 2: Cyclops, Jean, and Wolverine***_**

****

****

            Jean sighed to herself while she looked at the large patch of lawn before her.  It was coated with dandelions and she had to pull them all herself.  She couldn't ask Cyclops to help her, he'd probably attack her again if she mentioned hurting the weeds.  Also she didn't wanted to encourage him adding more to his already gigantic pile of dandelions.  She hadn't a clue of what he was planning to do with them but she knew she didn't want to promote it.  She looked at Cyclops and watched worriedly as he arranged his collected pile into rows like it was some sort of army.  Jean thought that maybe she could ask Wolverine; surely he'd be more then glad to help her.  He'd probably even be flattered that she would pick him over Cyclops.  She turned to the direction Wolverine should be in and gasped.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Snikt *

            Wolverine turned and admired his handiwork.  Not a single dandelion, or their roots, was left in the lawn, unfortunately there was also no grass either.

            **~* Oh well, at least I got rid of the weeds.  They wont be coming back any time soon. *~**

Wolverine was a little sad that his work was done.  He had actually enjoyed massacring the defenseless puffs.  Deciding to help someone else he scanned the area.  Jean was the first person he saw and she had plenty of work to do, but she didn't approve of his method so despite his urge to go help her Wolverine looked on.  He spotted an unweeded patch in the distance and decided it would be perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            **~* OK, once I prepare them for battle we'll start the attacks.  First they need to be lined up in proper order.  Then I'll need to give them some training.  They have to learn how to attack and how to defend and I'll have to see if any of them show any special abilities.  I also need to appoint commanders.  After that's all done we'll be able to conduct a test attack so I can see if they are ready for a full-fledged attack.  The test will show me who is too week for battle and if there are any things I've forgotten to teach them.  I think Wolverine would be a good person for a test attack but if we use him I'll be need more soldiers.  Jean has lots in captivity…I could use her as the test and free those that she wants to kill.  She'd cause a lot less casualties.  It'd be more then worth it with the numbers I'll gain. *~**

            Cyclops watched the flowers for a while and discussed battled tactics and such with them.  He was quite please at how, unlike the X-Men, the dandelions never questioned his authority and didn't interrupt him.   
  


            "Alright troops, I believe you are ready."  Cyclops stood in front of his dandelion army pacing across the front line.  "Be careful, this is your first battle and you have yet to experience anything like this.  Your enemy will show you no mercy.  You must be ruthless.  Some here may not return from this but we will be gaining much more and it will be well worth the price.  Don't falter!  Be confident!  We will prevail!"


	12. I don't think we're in Kansas anymore

Dandelions: 1000   X-Men: 1

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men characters.  Although I greatly wish I did…_**

****

**_Author's Note: I have to beg for forgiveness before I continue the story.  I am sorry for not writing anything in so long.  My muse left me over the summer and took the story with her but I managed to get it back.  I been rather busy, with everything back up again, so I haven't had much time to write.  I will be rewarding you patience though.  I have a few chapters written due to my extreme boredom during my classes (the same thing that got this story started) so I will be posting all that I have written, hopefully by the end of the month.  Unfortunately this month is really busy for me so this will probably be all your getting until Christmas…unless I get a bunch of reviews which will automatically inspire me and get this story up and finished in no time…hint, hint.  I hope everyone enjoys and that this makes up for the large time gap between postings. Thanks for reading and please review!_**

**~*thoughts*~**

Chapter 12 

****

**_***Outside With Storm, Iceman, and Colossus***_**

            Storm breathed in the sweet spring air.  She listened to the birds chirping.  Finally, she had been left alone and was no longer bothered with the constant chanting and "heads" being popped off.  Storm hummed to herself while she pulled the yellow weeds.  She found a white puffed dandelion and plucked it from the ground.  Gently she blew all the little parachuted seeds into the wind and watched them glide back to the earth.  She laughed inwardly at the irony of spreading the seeds of what she was now trying to destroy.  Storm was glad to have this task instead of a danger room session.  She turned at an odd sound behind her to see the horrifying vision of Iceman and Colossus running towards her, arms filled with dandelions.

            **~* No.  No more of that stupid RHYME! *~**

"Look Storm!" Iceman had closed the gap and was dropping down his load.  "We found a patch of lawn on the edge that we missed.  Look at them all!"  He smiled from ear to ear quite proud of his discovery.  Storm tried to remain calm and fought to keep her anger from entering her voice.

            "Any why," Storm asked as calmly as she could, "did you bring them back here."

            "We didn't want to leave you out."

            Iceman and Colossus were thrilled with the opportunity to continue their game.  They began to decapitate the flowers repeating the line with each dandelion.

            "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off.  Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off.  Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off.  Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off.  Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off.  Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            "Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off.  Momma had a baby, and it's head *popped* off."  

            The rhyme continued with no seeming end, drilling itself through Storm's skull and stabbing at her mind ferociously.  Finally she had enough.  Her mind could take no more.  Clouds began to cover the once sunny sky, turning the bright blue to dull dark gray.  Thunder boomed and lightning crashed.  All went unnoticed by the two men happily popping dandelions.  Iceman looked up and finally perceived Storm's anger.

            "Sorry," he said thinking she was angered by him hoarding the dandelions, "Did you want some?"

            The fury that had been building with Storm's usually calm mind broke down her shields and flooded out.  Two tornadoes formed and touched down to the earth.  Spinning fiercely, they proceeded towards the two men.  The towers of air turned yellow as they collected the yellow puffs that had been discarded.  Iceman and Colossus were sucked screaming into the column and tried desperately to escape.  Their efforts were in vain as they were swiftly carried far away.  As the tornadoes retreated to bright sunny day returned with full force.  The spring breeze blew again and no trace of the disturbance had been left.  Satisfied, Storm returned to weeding.

            "There will be no more of that rhyme."


	13. Mischeif in the making

Dandelions: 1000   X-Men: 1

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men characters.  I'm just having some fun with them._**

****

**_I hope everyone is still enjoying the insanity, I know I am!  Keep on reading and remember: reviews help keep the story alive.  _**

**~*thoughts*~**

Chapter 13 

****

**_***Inside the mansion***_**

****

            Jubilee sat watching TV, relaxing now that she was finished.  She looked up as she heard someone enter the room.   She watched Rogue walk in and noted the aggravated look she had.  Jubilee immediately hunted for an escape route that would get her out unnoticed. 

            "Ugh, that stupid Cajun!  Tryin' t' get outta doin' any work an' havin me do it instead.  Lazy…Hey Jubes!"  Rogue saw Jubilee trying to sneak away.  That always seemed to be people's reactions when she was mad, probably had something do with having super strength.

            "Hey Rogue," answered Jubilee still glancing about for a way out, "Gambit getting to you again."

            "That swamp rat always weasels his way outta team activities."

            "Well, maybe you should get him back.  Play a joke on him, and teach him a lesson."

            A sadistic grin spread on Rogue's face.  Jubilee knew Gambit was about to be hit hard.  While she watched Rogue's mind working on the horrid punishment she was going to give Gambit, Jubilee was overcome with the urge to join in.  She was bored since everyone was still working, and this was sure to be a truly entertaining experience.

            "So Rogue, what's your plan?"

            Rogue's green eyes glittered with excitement while she explained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_***Just outside the mansion grounds***_**

****

            "Ughh…"

            Archangel rubbed his pounding head and looked around at the feathers that encircled him.  Gently he stretched his wings and with that action came a grating crack.  Despite the obvious fact that his wings were damaged Archangel made an attempt at flying.  He managed to lift nearly a foot off the ground before reacquainting himself with the dirt.  However, he was determined to succeed and also knew his only way to find his way back to the mansion was to scan from the air.  He tried again, going slower and softer then the first time.  Success still evaded him, and after several more fruitless attempts Archangel gave in and resolved to walk.  Ironically he chose to go in the opposite direction of the mansion, which was only a few minutes walk away.


	14. Pity, he had so much potential

Dandelions: 1000   X-Men: 1

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the X-Men and am only borrowing them for my own amusement._**

_Author's Note:  This is my favourite chapter, although it may not necessarily be the best.  Sorry for those who don't like Romy.  I had a moment, but don't worry it's not much of a moment (I managed to stop myself).  I'm sadly a Romy at heart *sighs and blushes slightly*.  Enjoy! And remember, reviews keep the story coming. ~_^!_

_ **~*thoughts*~**___

**_Chapter 14_**

_*** Outside with Gambit  ***_

            ~*** Look at dem, dey look so innocent, but Gambit know betta.  He knows dere evil. If only dere was a way to destroy dem all at once, so they couldn't grow back.  It wouldn't matter just one seed and they would grow back…unless…Gambit found a way to ruin de dirt. Den dey won' be able t' grow_. *~ _**

_            "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"_

            The scream jolted Gambit from his thoughts; he knew whose scream it was.  "Rogue…" he said under his breath. Had anyone been around to hear this they would have clearly noticed the fear laced in the single word.

            "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

            The second scream Gambit was prepared for and he used it to pinpoint Rogue's location.  Driven by worry for his southern belle, Gambit ran in the direction of the screams.  He was horrified when he saw what was causing them.  He drew a quick breath at the sight then remembered himself and erased the aura of fear that had surrounded him.

            Jubilee was frantically trying to free Rogue from the dandelions.  They were all over her; wrapped about her trying to suffocate their unfortunate victim. Gambit could hardly recognize Rogue, since the yellow covered her almost completely.  He only knew it was her because of the screams and because her hair with its trademark stripe was still visible. 

            "Gambit, HELP!" Jubilee screamed while fighting the persistent weeds.  "It's like they have a life of their own! I don't know how they did it, but they've got her completely tangled.  I had no idea they were so strong!"  Jubilee fell backward when the weed she was tugging at her broke away from the others.

            Gambit was horrified.  His worst fear confirmed.  He wished Rogue had listened when he told her of the dandelions' might, but Rogue would never agree with him.  Fearful of Rogue's fate the Cajun lunged toward the dandelions pulling frantically.  His worry showed again since his concentration was bent on saving the dandelions' victim.  Suddenly Rogue's screams turned to laughter.  The look of shock on Gambit's face as he realized the prank was priceless.  Jubilee and Rogue forced breathless insults at the now thoroughly embarrassed Cajun. 

            "You…actually…believed…it…" managed Jubilee, who had been skeptical of the plan. 

            "You…see…how…scared…he…was." Rogue gasped.

            "Gambit couldn't believe he had been taken in so badly.  Both angry and embarrassed he walked away from the women, who were consumed by hilarity of their scheme. 


	15. ATTACK! Lovers quarrel?

Dandelions: 1000   X-Men: 1

****

**_Disclaimer: I think you've got it by now, I don't own them._**

****

Author's Note: Believe it or not it's still going.  Nothing will stop me not even snow!  However it does seem to be slowing me down, oh well, it'll still get finished at some point.  Keep reading, keep reviewing, and keeping laughing at the insanity!

**~*thoughts*~**

Chapter 15 

_*** Outside with Jean ***_

            ~*** Professor is not going to be happy when he sees this.  I can't believe them, and I don't think I want to see dandelions ever again.  I need to find a better way to weed these.  Wait.  How is it that Scott can be going psycho and Wolverine can destroy half the lawn and the professor hasn't done anything?  He must have only watched for a bit.  I can't blame him, he has better things to do then sit there and monitor us all day.  But if he's not watching…then powers are fair game. *~**

            Carefully Jean focused her telekinesis on the dandelions in front of her.  She gave a mental tug and watched as the dandelions lifted from the ground accompanied by all the grass.  Looking down at the dirt that was the only thing left in the lawn Jean flushed red with embarrassment.  She quickly dropped the lawn back into place.

            "Oops, I didn't think I was that good. Maybe no one will notice."

            A breeze gently glided over the loose grass, gathering it into small piles.

            Sighing, Jean started towards the dandelions among the grass, and began collecting them.  As she bent towards them her vision was suddenly covered by bright yellow and green. Jean fell to the ground slightly disoriented brushing off the dandelions that covered her.  Once freed, Jean noticed that all the dandelions, with exception of the ones that had smothered her, had disappeared.  As she turned to look behind her Jean saw Scott running away with a triumphant look.  It reminded her of the way he looked after the X-Men won a battle.

            Picking a stray dandelion from her hair Jean asked herself, "And why am I married to that man?"  Confused and frustrated Jean gathered the pile of weeds in front of her then headed into the mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Cyclops looked proudly at the prisoners he had saved.  He beamed at his troops.  Never had Cyclops ever been so proud of the warriors he commanded.  The X-Men never had been so successful in a battle. 

            **~* These weeds really know how to fight.  They listen to orders and catch on real quick.  They're just such great fighters; it makes me hate the thought that I'm going to be loosing more of them.  Buck up Cyclops, they're strong they can do this.  You've taught them all you can and now it's time. *~**

            "Alright troops, that was some good work out there.  You've proved yourselves to be able to face a stronger foe.  I believe you're now read to face…Wolverine.  Now I don't want any of you going into this fight thinking it's going to be easy.  We're probably going to loose a lot more then the last time.  Wolverine has claws that can take you out in an instant, and I want all of you to avoid them.  Fight hard my yellow soldiers and keep the casualties low.  Lets move out troops and get us another victory."


	16. Just keep walking

Dandelions: 1000   X-Men: 1

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the X-Men and am only borrowing them for my own amusement._**

_Author's Note:  This chapter is dedicated to my sis for typing it for me because I don't really like to type.  My not liking to type is the reason for the delay, sorry.  I hope you all enjoy, and remember how much I like reviews.  By the way…I'm sure I said it before, sorry but I haven't written Nightcrawler's accent…you'll just have to put it in with your mind.  I'm sure me trying to write it in would only ruin it._

**~*thoughts*~**__

**_Chapter 16_**

_*** Outside with Nightcrawler  ***_

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

* Bamf *       * Rip*

Bamf * …

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"**

      Beast threw himself over the innocent patch of dandelions Nightcrawler was about to pluck. Nightcrawler looked at him obviously confused. 

      "You of all people should understand!! You can't hurt them. They're living beings. We have no right to end their simple existence. They have done nothing to deserve such cruelty."

      "I had no idea," Nightcrawler gasped in horror, " I did not mean to end their lives." He dropped the dandelions as his eyes filled with tears at the murders he had committed. Falling to his knees Nightcrawler pleaded the flowers forgive his immoral act.

      "Don't worry Nightcrawler, my friend." 

      "Yes, they are in a better place now.  They will feel no more pain."

      "But I must insist you help me inform the others. I shall require your help to prevent more of this heartless behavior."

      "Of course I will help you." Nightcrawler got up from his knees and stood resolutely. "They must see the truth of what they are doing. Come, we must hurry, with every moment many dandelions die."

      Nightcrawler grabbed Beast and they bamfed away to save their puffy friends. As Nightcrawler's smoke cleared, Wolverine stalked out of his hiding place.

      ~* Great, now there's three of 'em protectin' those weeds. This job is never gonna get done. First Jean tells me I'm doing it wrong, and now Beast and the Elf are protecting them. Well, if they're gonna rally for the weeds, I better get someone to stop 'em. *~

      *** Archangel, three miles from the mansion ***

      Archangel walks along on an empty street. There isn't a house in sight and the amount of trees is thinning constantly. The sun begins to beat down on him, and he shields his eyes as he begins to talk to himself.

      " Shouldn't I have found it by now? I couldn't have been that far away. Things really do look different from the ground. Maybe I'll try flying again, not too far, just to get my bearings. "

      Archangel tries to fly and crashes for the umpteenth time, obviously not realizing there's no way he's getting airborne. He sighs and continues in the direction he was going, not even considering that he might be going the wrong way. 

      " Just keep walking, just keep walking…walking, walking, just keep walking…" He presses on, humming to himself. 


	17. A rogue Gambit

Dandelions: 1000   X-Men: 1

**_Disclaimer: The X-Men aren't mine…and no matter how hard I wish, they never will be._**

_Author's Note:  This chapter is also dedicated to my sis for being so great as to type it for me.  I've had far too much other typing to add to my load.  This chapter's kinda short but it had to be.  The story is almost done, and the end chapters will be longer, so I'm sure that will make up for the lack. Read, Review and Enjoy!_

**~*thoughts*~**__

**_Chapter 17_**

*** O_utside with Gambit***_

Gambit leaned malevolently against a tree. He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. He was furious with himself for falling into Rogue's trap. He should have known better, but it was too late for regrets, he had bigger problems. He still needed to rid himself of the horrid weeds that taunted him. Once he was rid of them he would be able to be his normal suave and aloof self. The only question was how; how could he get rid of them in one foul swoop? The Cajun reached for a cigarette and lit it, in reflex. He began to ponder a plan, when his concentration was interrupted by Logan. 

            " Everyone 'round here is goin' insane." Wolverine said more out of the need to say it then the want of having a conversation with the thief. 

            " Got any specific examples? 'Cause Gambit a little fuzzy on dat subject."

            "Well, Cyke's fighting Jean with an army of dandelions, Nightcrawler and Beast are sobbing and asking the flowers for forgiveness for their cruelty. And Rogue and Jubes are laughing hysterically."

            " Gambit agree da first two got t' be insane, but Rogue an' Jubes are jus' laughin' at moi. Dey messed wit' Gambit an' won, unfortunately."

            " Ha." Wolverine couldn't help but snicker at the though of the Cajun being duped by his so-called chere. "Well then, maybe they'll help us." Gambit cocked his head toward the rugged Canadian, his interested now sparked. " I need some help endin' this dandelion craze. If we don't kill all these weeds now, then this assignment is never gonna get done. And even though I was enjoying the new use for these claws o' mine, I have better things t' do then gardenin'"

            " So, what do y' have planned?"

            "Don' really have a plan. You looked like you were working on one, figured maybe you'd have one."

            Gambit took a long drag from his cigarette and exhaled slowly returning to his previous line of thought. His gaze wandered, catching on the embers at the end of his cigarette. 

            "Yea, Gambit got 'n idea. But de girls probably won' help us."

            "I'm sure we could beat those yuppies without 'em."

            Gambit explained his plan to Wolverine, who was impressed and approved the idea instantly.  They both then strode off with roguish grins to carry out their weed massacre.


	18. Death by dandelions

Dandelions: 1000   X-Men: 1

**_Disclaimer: The X-men aren't mine.  I think you've figured that out by now._**

_Author's Note:  Again this chapter is dedicated to my sis.  She so great…but she made me put these thanks for her…I can't get something for nothing.  I happen to think this chapter is great, and it's, in my opinion, the funniest, but well…I have strange opinions.  I hope you enjoy and get loads of laughs from this one.  Read and Review s.v.p!  And now…the insanity continues…_

**~*thoughts*~**__

**_Chapter 18_**

*** Storm and Jean outside picking dandelions_***_

~*Free! Free at least from that horrid rhyme. Those two won't try and make me join them now. They've learned; they'll keep their distance. I can proceed to garden in peace, and with pleasant company*~

            Storm glanced over to Jean, glad she had decided to remain silent. The quiet was thrilling; she had company, without the chatter.  Jean was absorbed in thought; however, it was not as pleasant as Storm's. 

~* What in the world has come over that idiot? I can't believe he attacked me with dandelions. DANDELIONS! He must be stressed. Things have been a bit difficult for him lately, with the X-men being so hard on him. It still doesn't excuse him for acting like a psycho-maniac. He's attacked me twice now.  Why not attack Wolverine or Iceman or someone who's been picking on him, not the only person taking his side!  Sometimes that man gets on my last nerve and makes me wonder…I can't think about this anymore. I need something less infuriating. What is that line that little kids say? Heads fall off…  no, that's not right.*~

            "Storm?" 

            "Yes."

            "Do you know what that rhyme is that little kids say? Something about heads falling off?" Jean took Storm's silence as a no, and began pondering it out herself. " Momma…something, something…and its head fell – no, not fell – POPPED. That's it! Momma had a baby and it's head popped off! Do you remember that rhyme Storm? It was so fun. I remember when I was a kid, saying it and popping of the heads. Momma had a baby and its head * popped* off."

            The sky was beginning to darken, and Storm was visibly shaking with rage. 

            "Umm…Storm? Is something wrong?"

            "I will have no more of that rhyme." Storm said through clenched teeth. 

            " O-kay…I won't say it anymore. I was just trying to get into a better line of thought. Sorry."

            The sun came back as Storm regained her composure. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you, but I have been listening to that all day. Iceman and Colossus have been saying it repetitively."

            "Oh. But it's just so fun to say. You should try, and then maybe you'll change your mind. Here," Jean held out a dandelion to Storm with a friendly smile on her face. Storm refused the flower. Jean frowned, "You're missing out. It really is fun. Momma had a baby and it's head *popped* off." Jean began to laugh at her newfound game. Storm returned to brooding once again, but Jean was saved by her wrath by a high-pitched girly scream. Both women turned to find the source of the scream to be none other then Cyclops. 

            Cyclops was running after Iceman and Colossus, who had just stolen all his dandelions and were proceeding to pop the heads off while dodging their so-called leader. 

            " NOOOO! You can't do that! They're my army! MURDERERS! LEAVE THEM BE OR ELSE!" The 'or else' got the two to turn around and regard Cyclops with a curious look. Their mistake was seen instantly when Scott pounced on them pulling the dandelions from their grasps. " You can't have them!!!" He shrieked. "They're my army and will only respond to me." Cyclops laughed in a way that was surely supposed to be sinister, but instead made him out to be an escaped mental patient. "You're going to be their next victims now! DEATH BY DANDELIONS!" Scott charged back at them, surprisingly knocking both from their feet, shoving the dandelions fiercely into their faces. His effort was found to be in vain though, as Iceman froze the flowers and Colossus shattered them with ease.

            " You were saying, o-fearless one?" Said Bobby as he pulled himself up and faced his defeated attacker.

            " You…you…how…you beat my army. They were invincible. How could this happen? I trained them so well. I taught them everything I knew…they should have won. THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN UNSTOPPABLE!" Cyclops fell to his knees in defeat weeping, while Iceman gloated at finally beating Cyke.

            Jean shook her head at the pathetic display before her. **~* No wonder the X-men have a reluctant faith in him*~.** She then proceeded to walk away with Storm, pretending she couldn't hear his wails.__


	19. Go Forth and Multiply

Dandelions: 1000 X-Men: 1

**_Disclaimer: If the X-men were mine…my story would we be in comic book form. Sadly I don't own them…they aren't mine...and never shall be._**

_Author's Note: All right! After much ado I now present to you the 19th chapter! Sorry for the incredible wait but well…lack of muse means lack of story. So here's a little something more for all you people out there who enjoy insanity. Remember to review. Enjoy!_

**_Thoughts_**

**_Chapter 19_**

Outside with Rogue and Jubilee__

It took a while but eventually Rogue and Jubilee exhausted all their laughter. Jubilee had obviously, pulled many pranks. She now realized that she had a lot more to learn. She had never managed to get one past Gambit. Rogue, however, was quite good at besting him. Rogue never ceased to be amused with the pranks she pulled on the supposedly suave Cajun. She took out an imaginary notebook and pencil, the one she always used in her tallied score between herself and Gambit, and added a tick to her side. **_That's one more fo' me. That swamp rat ain't doin' too well_** The two decided they haddone enough for one day. They headed to the garage, planning to go out ad get ice cream now that all their work was done. What they found in the garage was quite the sight, and one neither was going to let pass unnoticed.

The first thing they noticed was the intense smell of gas; next the unmistakable sound of Gambit and Wolverine talking. Rogue crept close and motioned to Jubilee to stay close to her and stay out of sight, counting on the smell of gas to keep Wolverine from catching their scent. The conversation their overheard was far from what they'd expect from the pair.

"Careful Cajun," Wolverine grunted, "we're gonna need all o' that to get the whole lawn."

"Dis is Gambit's plan, and Gambit know what he's doin'" Gambit still seemed to be in a bitter mood.

"If Gambit knows what he's doin', then why is Gambit needin' Wolverine's help?" Wolverine said, mocking Gambit's habit of talking about himself in the third person. Gambit let the insult pass.

"If Gambit remember correctly, it was you who asked for Gambit's help." Wolverine's only reply was a grunt as he proceeded out of the garage lugging a container of gas. Gambit followed smugly. He was about to make up for the embarrassments he had suffered previously that day. However, as he made his way out of the garage with Wolverine, Rogue announced her presence.

"What you schemin' now Cajun?"

"Nuttin Chere. Don' you worry your pretty lil' head 'bout it." Gambit moved to pass the skeptic Rogue, gas in hand. Rogue was not about to let him walk away. She had one more thing she'd been dying to do. She scanned the ground before her, found exactly what she was searching for and snatched it, then headed for the unsuspecting Gambit.

"So, Swamp Rat," Rogue specifically emphasized her drawl on her favourite nickname. "You still afraid o' the big bad dandelions?"

"Jus cuz you don' realize dere multiplyin' chere, don' mean dey aren't."

"Oh Ah know they're multiplyin' Cajun. Ah've been helping 'em." Gambit composure momentarily flickered to fear but was instantly regained. It was minutely noticeable but Rogue saw it. She had spent a lot of time trying to figure out the secrets of the X-Men's Rajin' Cajun, and her efforts were finally proving useful. Satisfied with the reaction she knew he hoped she hadn't noticed, Rogue continued. She slowly pulled out the prize she had concealed behind her back. Another shimmer of fear passed over Gambit's handsome face. Again it was exactly as Rogue predicted. "Ya know what these are right Remy?" Rogue asked as she ran her gloved hand gently over the top of a white puffed dandelion. She took his gulp as a yes. "They're seeds. All they need is a little wind." She gently lifted the dandelion to her face and drew in a deep breath dramatically.

"Non chere!" Gambit's plea was too late. Rogue released her breath sending parachuted seeds into Gambit's terrified face.

"GO FORTH AN' MULTIPLY!" Rogue yelled after the flying puffs. Gambit leaped into action, trying desperately to charge and explode all the tiny seeds. His futile effort was quickly ended as the puffs easily floated out of reach. Rogue left thoroughly amused as Gambit rebuked himself for letting her win twice in a row. Rogue silently took out her invisible notepad again and gave herself another tick. **_He ain't doin' well at all. _**

**_You jus wait chere, Gambit owes you a big one now, and he gonna have loads o' fun deliverin'._ **He'd get her. He always did.


End file.
